me him us mine
by silverangel4567
Summary: dariens a vampire serena is still sailor moon and all but its a different version of how they met
1. it begins

hey everybody ok this is my new story i hope ya'll like it love ya

chirssy xx

I sat in her room, like I did every night just watching her. I had met her when she was just 4 the sweet little girl who thought it wise to cheer an upset vampire up.i smiled down at her sleeping soundly. She had grown since i last saw her, that had been when she was 6. 10 years ago. you see i am a vampire, but not your origanal dracula vamps (he is my great great great great grandfather) in fact i can survive sunlight silver not steaks kill me and i can even handle holy water. I'm a few thousand years old though i dont look a day past 19 i started to age last year which is why i came back to her to my Serena she was mine she has been since her fifth birthday i sighed as i skimmed the puncher wounds on her neck she was my soul mate we were bonded now and forever. that was the other thing at being the type of vampire i was, day walkers i believe humans call us. We didnt need blood just every few years and we would be fine, unfortunatly when she was 4 serena became gravely ill, the doctors had said she might not survive. I had stayed with her through it all demanding she fight it as she did she started to develop certian powers like sensing me even when I was invisable. It wasnt till she was fully recovered i realised just how ill i was getting i needed blood but was too wekk to get to the blood bank serena has insisted i feed off her i did and since that day we have been bonded.

"Darien" serena whispered waking up she could sense me even though i was invisable and she usally did it in her sleep "yes angel I'm here" i replied soothingly "where have you been" she whispered eyes still closed "i had to return home angel sort out some family issues" i said "oh well im glad your back i missed you Darien"she whispered to me before drifting back off to sleep i smiled as i got comfortable and settled down myself knowing that i could never leave her again she was mine and i planned on keeping it that way.

The next morning I woke up to hear the shower running. I smiled i was still invisable and her sensing powers didnt work when she was awake or at least i didnt think they did. "Darien close you eyes," she said pokeing her head out of the bathroom door "what me," i asked shocked "no the other invisable vampire that inhabits my bedroom" she said. "why ive seen you come out of there before" i asked it was true i had, "yes darien when i was 6 im now 16 ive changed a bit" she said "ok my eyes are closed" i lied, i wanted to see how she had changed. I didnt get it after all serena was the only human i had ever incountered for a long period of time. i stood shock as she came out of the bathroom and started dressing, for some reason i still had her pictured as six never realising she would have grown in ten years. i swalowed the lump in my throught seeing her finally dressed. "you can open your eyes now darien" she said "wow you have grown, you look beautiful angel " i said walking up to her, she sighed and leaned back in my arms "so now that you back i supopose im yours again"serena giggled. She knew all about the bond and how it worked for that i was glad as i swung her round. "well as you are of age now as i have started aging" i started then kissed her i had turned visable by this time, the kiss itself was sweet and i reveled in it for a vampire kissing your soul mate is a big thing my usally cold body warmed up and i could feel what blood i had in me dancing around. Serena shivered as i deepened the kiss then broke it "I take that as a yes" she said

i nodded staring at her with lust filled eyes she shivered again " i have to go meet my friends" she whispered "i looked at her sceptivly she smiled "there all girls dont worry" she said i relaxed again "can i come" i asked she giggled yes but stay invisable we can talk through the bond thing" she said i nodded turning invisable i grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me "my angel" i whispered to her as we left to meet her friends.

so let me know what u think this story is going to get more heated so i need ur opionions on it so far this chapters really short but theres more to come promise

chrissy xxxxxxx


	2. friends and alone?

hey guys well here it is chapter two i hope u all enjoy it

Chrissy xx

warning- swearing and slight lemon in this chapter

i don't own sailor moon

p.s words in ' ' are thoughts

Serena tried her best not to giggle as i tickled her, 'Darien its going to look awfully strange people cant see your here remember' Serena thought to me i smiled 'ok ok I'm stopping' i said back holding my hands up to prove it although she couldn't see me. ' who are your friends' i asked out of curiosity Serena stopped for a minute thinking about how to describe them. 'well theres Raye shes a bit bitchy but a cool chick and a priestess so she will probably sense you though not as well as me. she had black hair and violet eyes, Lita is the best cook you will ever meet and shes really strong shes got brown hair she usually wears it in a pony tail. Then theres Amy she was really shy when we met her but shes coming out of her shell more now shes also the smartest person i know id bet she could even rival Einstein, she has blue hair naturally and blue eyes that remind you of water . finally theres Mina she so pretty with wast length blond hair and blue eyes she's cool and a really bubbilly girl' Serena finished. i chuckled, 'sounds like you've made good friends angel, i said she smiled as i placed a kiss on her shoulder.

We reached the mall a few minutes later. Serena waved to her friends, they were all beautiful in there own right but Serena was more beautiful then any of them. "Serena your late" a girl i assumed to be Raye said "only five minutes cool it Raye" Serena said back i smiled as the two started to argue 'i think i like this feisty side of you angel' i growled, she blushed and Raye looked up at me. "Guys theres no point in arguing we have to get dresses for the dance Friday remember" Amy said, "the dance is this Friday, i totally forgot" Serena said ' what is this dance angel and why does your friend keep string at me' i asked confused, she can sense your here and a dance is an event where people can go and dance with other people like a ball if ya like,' she explained ' oh' i started but was interrupted "who's everyone going with" Lita asked ' with your taking a boy' i growled ' no Darien i don't have a date as i said i forgot it was Friday.' she sighed and i wrapped my arms around her waist ' I'm sorry angel but you are my mate and vampire jealous gets bad, i would love it if i could be your date' i said she smiled then, ' oh Darien that would be wonderful' she laughed as we tuned back into her friends. "I'm going with Chad," Raye said " Greg" Amy said simply, as Lita did by saying "ken." Mina looked to the ground before answering "Lita's let me borrow Andrew for the night. " Serena blushed before saying my name. the girls all looked at her "who's Darien" they all asked i was a bit shocked "well he's my boyfriend and i know I've never told you about him its just we knew each other when i was younger and he moved away and hes just got back and we've only just got together" Serena said in one breath.

i went to my apartment after the shopping trip although i stayed with Serena most of the time i had an apartment close by. somewhere to store my things, like my car and clothes as i didn't eat or drink anything but blood and only need that every few years i never stayed there long. When i got back to Serena's she was in bed tossing and turning like she was having a night mare.

I quickly undressed to my boxers and got into bed with her. When she was younger i used to do this all the time, i just happened to forget she wasn't younger anymore and that she slept naked. I groaned as i felt her soft body pressed against mine, i had mentioned before about vampire jealousy well that was nothing compared to the lust a vampire has for there mate, i suppose it hadn't kicked in till now because well shopping isn't really a turn on. I bit my lip hard as Serena wrapped herself around me, she mumbled in her sleep and i couldn't help but kiss her, lightly at first but then the lust kicked in and the kiss grew more passionate, at some point she had started kissing me back. i felt her hands tracing my body and i groaned into her mouth.' oh god angel what are you doing to me' i thought as i massaged her breast, she moaned into my mouth ' Darien i don't understand whats happening, but i know i don't want this to stop' she thought.

I pulled back now on top of her, my eyes must have now been blood red though the desire i was feeling. "are you sure you want this angel," i asked making pattens on her thighs she nodded excitedly i grounded as i sensed it and turned invisible just before her mother walked into the room and beside her.

"Serena honey wake up luna's home" Irene Serena's mother said. Serena groaned in frustration "damn cat always coming at the worst times" she mumbled, Irene had left now as Serena got her pajamas on. ' I'm sorry Darien but my cats been at the vets and well maybe you should go back to your apartment tonight , i will explain everything tomorrow' she said i smiled and kissed her before obeying her wished and returning to my apartment, wondering what she had to explain to me and why i couldn't meet her cat.

well thats the end of chapter 2 im working on 3 tonight so review next chapter the dance and secrets are reveled

chrissy xxxx


	3. finally!

Chapter 3 yay ! lol well hope u all enjoy it

Warning mature content

i don't own sailor moon

Chrissy xx

As i got back to my apartment i sighed and took a cold shower. i couldn't understand why Serena was worked up about a cat, sure the animals were very perceptive and her cat might even have been able to see me, but its not like she could tell anyone i thought tiredly as i lay down in bed finding it difficult to sleep in unfamiliar surroundings. I couldn't smell Serena, couldn't feel her presence and that irritated me to the point i was ready to go back to Serena's house. The phone rang i zoned in on it i had put this number on Serena speed dial so i answered it. "Darien I'm sorry its just my cat would attack if she found a guy in my room and i remember u told me animals can sense vampires ill come round there in the morning i promise and u can meet my cat after we've talked i just have to explain a few things first love you" she hung up then obviously not being able to talk much, so i waited.

It was close to 10 am before my bell went after wearing a hole in my carpet and becoming familiar with what humans called television finding the movie blade hilariously funny. s soon as she was in my apartment i pulled her into my arms and kissed her hard she let out a moan. "Darien"she said unsure i pulled away my eyes red again i looked at her she seemed to be contemplating something but i couldn't read her thoughts she had blocked them from me, "angel whats wrong" i asked she looked at me then biting her lip "thats whats wrong every time you look at me like that when your eyes go red i want something but i don't know what and i want it really badly, i know what happened last night was part of it, but i don't understand it" she said suddenly it hit me she had not been with a man before. I decided to start slowly explaining it to her "my angel i want you Serena and what your feeling is desire for me you are my mate i suppose its only natural that me desire each other but i don't want you to do anything you don't want to, i want to make love to you Serena but i understand it hurts on your first time and i don't want to hurt you" i said Serena smiled at me "i understand I'm sorry Darien its just I've never felt this way before i do want you and you could never hurt me" she said.i sent a silent prayer up thanking heavens above for this woman.

We were in my bedroom minutes later i kissed her hard with all the pent up passion i had in me. It had been so long since I've shared my bed with a woman and i could tell then and there this was the last woman i would share it with. I really had wanted to go slow give her all the pleasure she deserved but i knew i wouldn't last through it, god i felt like i was a young vampire again, pubity, i lusted after all females. i was going through that now all that lust was focused on Serena. She moaned as i rubbed her breasts refusing to take my mouth away from hers just yet i managed to get both of us naked without looking i pulled back then to look at her. By Dracula she was beautiful i thanked the fates that they placed this goddess in my life. "are you sure" i asked, she bit her lip and nodded, i smiled kissing her again i made my way down her neck, i could feel her pulse and i sucked on the little beet leaving a different bite then the last time. I worked my way down to her breasts they were the perfect size for me as if she was made for me, i smiled at the thought. Loving the taste of her skin i swirled my tongue around her nipple while sliding my other hand between her folds, her moans gave me more then enough encouragement and i flicked my thumb across her swollen bud she screamed out at the new sensation as i started to suck on her breast sometimes licking and applying pressure to her nipples "Darien" she moaned and rocked from side to side " i need i need oh Darien" she said i moved back up to her capturing her lips i positioned myself at her entrance sliding in slowly i pushed past her barrier she cried into my mouth and i held still " I'm sorry angel" i whispered to her she stayed still holding me tightly finally she realxed and i started to move slowly.

she moaned then wrpping her legs around me she followed my rytem a little tentivly at first soon she got the hang of it and we started to go faster. She moaned and squrmed under me as her orgasm washed over her, "serena" i groaned as i came with her we both colasped then spent.

She lay next to me drawing pattens on my chest i sighed "darien what was it like a thousnad years ago" Serena asked me i smiled "my favorate time of life until i met you angel, it was peaceful 1000 years ago a great time called the silver milleniam ruled over by queen selenity and her daughter the princess serenity" i sighed " she smiled up at me a twinkle in her eye that told me she was up to something, "did u ever meet this princess" she asked. I lay thinking it was a long time ago " no i was supposed to but there kingdom was attcked and the people all disserpeared my father said she was very beautiful though" i said. Serena stood up then well you will have to thank him for me she sighed, "angel" i asked confused "after the battle my mother selenity used the silver imperiam crystal to send us me my scouts and the evil 100 years into the future were reborn i met you at 4 and met luna my cat at 14 she turned me into sailor moon a sailor scout we eventually found out that i was also the moon princess and recived our memories after that we distroyed the evil beings that took my home away." Serena spoke as if in a trance and i went over all the details "angel are you trying to tell me you are the reencarnated version of that princess" i asked. She turned and nodded i laughed "somehow it doesnt surprise me i said she smiled giving me a quick kiss she jumped up and started to dress "now you can meet my cat" she said i laughed and followed her example.

As we entered serenas house i sighed i was invsable but immedatly comfortable now that i was back.her parents were out and so was her brother i went strate to her room as she made something to eat. When i got in ther i noticed the cat she was strange blck with a cresnt moon an her forehead, she looked up as i sat down then padded over to me and jumped into my lap purring. I turned visable as Serena came in. " oh good you've met and lunas happy" Serena said "would you like to explain why you have the 2nd vampire prince in your room Serena" i rubbed my eyes " the cat just said that" i asked Serena giggled. " ask him he wont leave" she said to the cat, " so your the vampire that bonded my charge i noticed the bite marks" luna said. I smiled yes she is my mate, i answered the cat or luna now used to the whole talking thing. " wait prince" Serena asked me "yes but my brother malachite will assend to the throne, im directly desended from Dracula himself" i answered. "well luna looks like i found my prince before you told me i would" Serena giggled the next night was this ball of hers and i couldn't wait.

Ok i know i promised the dance in this chapter but im tired and sun burnt and i had to write this all by my self my bf usally helps with the sexual scenes but hes not here anyway review and ill do anouther chapter for ya oh and i dont own blade

chrissyxxx


	4. jealous much?

Right well this is the 4th chapter i have some ideas for this story and I'm going to try and get them all in if u have any ideas let me know and ill try to incorporate them in too

i don't own sailor moon

Chrissy x

I sat in my apartment in a tuxedo I had been forced out of Serena's house so she could get ready. I had a few minutes till I had to go and meet her at Raye's temple, of course I couldn't step on the sacred grounds so I would meet her outside. After going to my favorite little flower shop picking up the blood red corsage I had ordered for Serena I stepped into my sports car and drove to the temple.

I finally got there, noticing it was still light put my sunglasses on. My jaw dropped when I saw her , her long silvery blond hair was put up in her usual meatball style her makeup was light and flawless she was wearing a shimmering white dress that shone silver. The dress fell to her ankles with a slit up to her thigh, it was held up by spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back. I swallowed the lump as she walked up to me, "you look amazing angel" I said, she giggled then obviously getting what I was thinking to as she blushed, my thoughts were less then pure. "Serena are you not going to introduce us" Mina asked, "oh I'm sorry Darien these are my friends Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye, and there dates Andrew, Chad, Greg and ken, everybody this is my boyfriend Darien" she smiled "nice to finally meet you I've heard loads" I said. They each said hello before we got into our respective cars, i opened Serena's door for her and saw the other guys rush to do the same.

We got to the ball ten minutes later, Serena looked around in awe and I coughed, "oh sorry, I forgot, come in Darien" she said. I led her to the dace floor then, noticing her friend were already there. "so do you like my dress" Serena asked me, I smirked "yes i can't wait to get it off" i whispered in her ear. She blushed heavily and i tilted my chin up to kiss her, she sighed contently as i did. "lady's and gentlemen, i have to apologize but there has been news of attacks in the area and we need to send you all home before dusk as that is when the attacks are happening" the principle said.

Serena talked to the girls then it was decided she would come back to my place which i was very happy about. When we got back to my apartment i pulled her and started to kiss lightly down her neck. "Darien stop i need to check these attacks out" she moaned, i stopped "what do you mean angel," i asked confused. She smiled at me turning on the t.v just as the news came on. "the attacks have been happening at night witnesses have described a vampire like creature with red hair and liquid green eyes." i growled "beryl" i said Serena looked at me "you know her" she asked me, i nodded. "yes angel she was my betrothed, before i bonded with you, thats why i was gone for so long i could not marry her as you are my mate, shes a vampire shes probably running off the jealousy trying to find me, i have to go deal with her" i explained. "well then I'm coming with you" Serena said "no its to dangerous for you" i stated instantly. Then she surprised me "it might be dangerous for me but it isn't for sailor moon, moon crystal power" she shouted i watched amazed as she transformed right in fount of me. I growled, carnal instinct she was practically naked doing that.

Soon we were both running through the street. Serena jumped up onto a rooftop and i followed her. We soon came across beryl stalking her next victim.

normal p.o.v

Darien watched as sailor moon said her speech, beryl stood frozen as she jumped down. "you made my dinner get away" beryl wined. "i am sailor moon and i command you to leave this place and return home, or else the consequences will mean your death" Darien watched shocked he had never heard her talk to commanding before, he kinda liked it. Beryl laughed "and what are you going to do pull a steak and some holy water out of that skirt" she said. "why are you here" Serena asked, "i have come to collect whats mine little girl the vampire prince Darien, and if you know what is good for you you'll stay out of my way" beryl sneered. Darien raised his eyebrow " while you are killing innocent people i will forever be in your way, now i will tell you this one last time go or else" Serena said. "I will not leave until i have him" beryl shouted.

Serena looked up towards Darien 'can you try to tell her to go home she wont listen and i don't want to kill her if i don't have to' she thought. Darien smiled down at his mate, she was something else, and he was glad she was his.

He jumped from his place on the roof. " what do you want beryl?" he asked, "you are mine" beryl said. Serena stepped forward "nope he's mine, my mate" she said. Before anyone knew what was happening beryl was attacking sailor moon. Darien watched in shock vampires were known for there speed and strength and beryl was a high priestess of there people so she also had magic, but Serena was blocking every punch and dodging attacks. "for the last time leave" Serena said "over my dead body" beryl responded tired now. "so be it" Serena said, 'Darien i want you to fly up as far as yopu can this attack is powerful and i don't want you getting caught in the blast' Darien nodded to his mate trusting her completely he flew up far enough to watch but not be caught.

Sailor moon closed her eyes beryl watched shocked as she whispered a few words and a light filled the area, "noooooooooo" beryl screamed and she turned to dust. Darien had to jump back as he got a little burnt from the blast. Serena transformed and fainted Darien caught her just before she hit the ground and teleported back to his apartment.

Ok i know this is short but i need to keep whats happening next for the next chapter because im running out of ideas again anyway next chapter the punishment for killing a high priestess and meeting the parents

Chrissy


	5. meet the parents

Hey every one this is chapter 5 sorry it took longer to get out but this story is almost finished as i have finally figured out how to end it lol any way enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon

warning mature content

Chrissy xx

Serena sighed as I gently laid her on my bed. I smiled down at her as she slept. " you can show yourself" I sighed sensing another vampire presence. "your majesty" a member of the high council of vampires who i recognized as ethos spoke.

"The council members and i witnessed this girl assassinating the high priestess beryl proper preceder must be insured," ethos said. I growled " this girl is my mate she was protecting me and doing as any mate would have," i said in a whisper. " the fact still stands my prince mate or not she is human and has no right to kill our kind, she isn't even a slayer, " ethos said calmly.

Serena groaned sitting up in my bed. "can we please settle this i am very warn out from the power usage it took to kill that witch," she said drowsily. I watched shocked as a crescent moon shone brightly on her forehead. "As high princess serenity daughter of queen selentiy of the silver millennium, i have the right to destroy any threat to my kingdom and the future of my kingdom. Beryl wasn't turning she was killing and doing it of her own free will. i gave her every opportunity to return home and she refused such is my right to kill her. As a woman i also have the right to protect my mate and battle anyone who tries to take him away from me. Now if you will excuse me doing this has just expanded more energy and i need to rest, good night" Serena said before going to sleep again.

I stared at her in shock, as did ethos. "well if that is the case i will take my leave"ethos said quietly. "wait so she can kill for being serenity, but not protecting me," i asked a little mad. "your majesty your mate needs to rest perhaps if me discuss this in the next room," ethos suggested. I nodded leaning down to give Serena a short kiss i followed ethos.

" you see your majesty, although she is still too young to know her full destiny this is her kingdom. She will eventually bring peace and harmony to the earth and rule the cosmos. As you are bonded fully. You will rule by her side until your daughter comes into power, i suspect. Your mate is the foundation of all we have hoped for earth our kingdom and the human would will meld into one and all wars and hate will be diminished. She is our princess our future queen and she will always be respected as so," ethos said.

I nodded knowingly, " i must take my leave now prince i will send word to your father of your arrival with your mate you have 2 days." ethos dispersed, i sighed the went and settled into bed with Serena.

It was a few hours before i woke to find Serena gone. I instantly became aware my fangs growing and my eyes turning red. "I'm in the kitchen" Serena shouted obviously sensing my worry. I found her sitting on the counter eating cookies, i had gone shopping after our first night here just for her. I settled myself in the gap between her legs and nibbled on her neck, she giggled. "feeling better," i asked against her shoulder "much," she said with a smile. " we have to go and see my parents," i said with a sigh. she lifted my head " when and how long," she asked. I looked at her two days and for about a week or so," i answered. She giggled then kissed me, " i will get Luna to do a meld on my parents and friends then we can go" she said before kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss melting against her.

2 days later we were packed and ready to go. "Darien how are we getting there" Serena asked me i smiled, "you will be traveling ala teleportation Darien, we hope you enjoy your teleporting experience and thank you for your custom," i said in a monotone voice causing her to laugh.

I was glad the first people would would see was my parents, they had already accepted that i had a human mate. We arrived the the grand hall where my parents were waiting. Serena hid behind me shyness over coming her. "ah Darien so glad your here we were about to send a search party"my father laughed. I smiled " is this your mate I've been hearing so much about, come come girl I'm not going to bite" my father joked showing his fangs. My mother smiled happily an Serena stood in fount of them." well son you have finally chosen a worth mate and she is very beautiful," my father said Serena giggled and blushed, " I think i like your parents dare," she said to me. " isn't she a dear" my mother fused, "now my dear come here" my father said putting a necklace on Serena. "this is for your protection dear so you don't get accidentally bitten its not magic but the other vampire will know you are under our protection" my father said. Serena looked the the pendent " thank you its beautiful she said hugging my father. " now off to bed you two its late and I'm sure you will need the day Serena," my mother fused i smiled .

"Were home" a voice shouted before we could go. My brother and diamond my cousin walked into the room. I had never particularly liked this cousin and growled warningly as they both stood in fount of Serena. "this is your mate Darien," my brother malachite asked. i nodded , " well i must say your not what i was expecting but welcome to the family, I'm malachite or mal older brother to Darien its a pleasure to meet you" mal said i smiled happy that he had excepted her. "Serena its a pleasure to meet you too" Serena smiled as i took her hand again.

Diamond stood to the side studying her. "your mate, for how long," he asked " just over 10 years" i said proudly as i probed his mind quietly. ' hum 10 years to long but still if she was changed, she would be for the taking' he thought i growled i could feel the lust radiating off him. Serena squeezed my hand, "do not worry my love, no one can hurt me your father said so, I'm yours, your mine' she whispered into my mind and i relaxed she was right, as always . "diamond if any harm befalls Serena the attacker will not live to see the next night," my father warned diamond just smiled coldly as i shimmered Serena into our bedroom.

She smiled as she saw her bags. She grabbed a brush and took her hair out i watched fascinated as she started to brush her hair. After a while i took the brush and started brushing it for her. She relaxed under my touch, then turned and kissed me passionately. After getting rid of annoying things called clothes. I deposited her on my bed before attacking her neck with short sweet kisses. " you do have a thing for necks" Serena moaned to me. I looked at her "I'm a vampire what do you expect," i grinned. She smiled then moaned as i caught her nipple between my teeth. "Darien" she moaned, i grounder as she pushed against me wrapping her legs around my waist bringing my length in direct contact with her exposed center. "didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food Darien, hurry up and eat then i can satisfy that other hunger this human is trying to satisfy" i sat up and saw emerald beryls sister sitting on my draws. Serena groaned in frustration, then growled at the woman. "listen emerald i don't care who you are, but I'm not his food i am his mate, and i can satisfy any needs he has a lot better then you ever could so if you would please leave our room so we may continue, you can go sulk somewhere cause this vamp is mine" i smiled as Serena shooed emerald off .

Emerald laughed " you can not be serious," she said in that annoying high pitched voice of hers. "my prince with the death of my dear sister i offer myself as your betrothed in her place," she purred. I shuddered, i could feel Serena's anger growing. "listen here, Darien is my mate so you have no need to take her place. If he was going to marry her he would have done so before all of this, so i suggest you leave before i get seriously angry and u join your sister," she said angrily. Emerald looked at me, i nodded giving Serena a kiss to calm her. emerald growled before leaving again.

"now where were we" Serena said turning in my arms, i got us into position and then proceeded to make love to her through the night.

First off i want to thank everyone who has reviewed because your the ones who have made me keep this story going and i will continue to do so until the end just for u lot

there are some new twists that come into this like diamond will be keeping and using his powers of controlling someones mind but it wont be who you think and the one to save the day wont be who you think lol well review and let me know what you think and ill post the next chapter soon love ya

Chrissy xx


	6. fun

Yes its me again. Don't sulk I'm giving you another chapter here the second from last chapter actually i don't know if there is going to be an epilogue let me know if you want one and i might force myself to write it lol anyway enough chat on with the show

I don't own sailor moon ...regrettably

Warning mature content from the start

Chrissy xx

Serena moaned as i lifted her against the shower walls my fingers still probing her intimately, As the warm water cascaded down our bodies. it was day time so i knew no one but a few maids would be awake to our...fun.

I slammed my lips down on hers as i entered her aware that any load noise would echo in the large castle. Serena moaned into my mouth arching against me as i thrust into her, she rocked her hips against me in perfect sync to my thrusts. I kissed her hard as i felt our reliese building. Finally we came at the same time we slumped against each other . "well that wasn't the morning shower i usually take, i will have to take this one more often i think," Serena laughed. I chuckled back at her, " I think you will be doing a lot more then changing your shower routine when it comes to our sex life angel," i said she blushed.

After we were dressed, i took Serena on a tour around the castle. I showed her the pool first and she insisted we went swimming, though we ended up not just swimming after a while.

I showed serena everything the grand place had to offer. I watched as her face lit up in happiness at every new thing. The game room, she insisted we play then she ate and smiled up at me as she did. ' nothing makes me happier then being with you angel' i whispered into her mind she blushed but didn't replay i could feel how happy she was anyway.

It was a few hours later, after dusk that we sat in the library reading. Serena seamed to study me closely my eyes were a little bloodshot and my skin pale. "go feed love, i am perfectly safe here" she said to me. I looked at her slightly shocked that she could tell i needed to feed my appearance was the same if there was danger around just slightly less scary. She laughed and smiled at me "we are bonded remember," she said laughter still in her voice. "ok angel i will be back shortly" i agreed to go but not before mentally asking my father and brother to watch over her for me. She laughed and shook her head as i left. ' i remind you Darien i am one of the most powerful beings on the planet, i do not need to be baby sat,' she thought as i left with a chuckle.

normal p.o.v

Serena sighed as she got up to choose another book, she had noticed malachite and Daren's father daemon come in every now and again but they chose to be invisible so she didn't alert there presence. As she finally spotted a book she wanted she bumped into diamond still a bit weary of him she stepped back. "I'm sorry if i startled you" he said Serena's eyes went wide his vice was really hypnotizing as was the fat that his eyes were flashing. That bore he was trying to use mind control on her, and probably thought it was working as she had not spoken. She smiled as she sensed daemon enter the room. "i wouldn't do that if i were you daemon is here, she almost laughed when she saw both the vampires go into shock. Diamond growled then disserpeared.

"Now young lady would you like to explain how you were immune to my nephews mind control and how you knew i was here when i did not state my presence," she smiled " well i guess i will have to start from the beginning" Serena said telling daemon all about her life as princess serenity, Serena and sailor moon how she was not human but lunarian. "well child it seems my son chose better then i had ever imagined you may keep it but you have no need for that pendant vampires can not bite and turn you with out your permission being lunarian, emerald diamond i know you are hearing this so ha for once Darien wins." Serena laughed at daemon and shook her head ' like father like son i suppose' she thought.

The next week was great the couple had there fun in the day then spent family time at night before they slept. Serena was added to the family with a grand ball in her and Darien honor. they got back at dusk that night malachite had gone off to feed just after unfortunately diamond caught him before he could go week and needing to feed he was put under diamonds control easily and sent to kill his brother.

Ok I'mi sorry this is so short and well late out but i have loads of work to do and my bf got back from his grans yesterday so i really need to spend time with him Ive got like one more chapter to go so review love ya all xx xx


	7. happily ever after

Yay finally last chapter and bad news im moving in with my boyfriend and he hasn't got the Internet yet so no more stories for a while:( good news is this one is finished so enjoy

I don't own sailor moon

Chrissy xx

"malachite" Darien woke up saying his brothers name sensing his turmoil Serena woke with him. "whats wrong," she asked "its malachite he's here somethings wrong," he said breathing heavily. Serena nodded turning and getting dressed. "lets go find him," she said. Darien nodded following suit.

Diamond smiled, malachite was easy to brainwash. Being a day walker and needing to feed. He laughed as he watched Darien and his delicious little mate come up to his dummy.

Malachite attacked Darien, on diamonds command as soon as he saw them Serena transformed out of habit. Mina just happened to be walking past and sensed her princess transform, she transformed and went to join sailor moon.

Venus watched in shock as the two men fought her eyes were drawn to the man with silver hair. As if in a trance she walked up to him and Darien. Malachite stopped fighting sensing another presence he turned to Venus and diamonds voice vanished.

' she' looks so beautiful. I can't believe it, I can feel a connection to her could this woman be my mate,' malachite thought, then fainted. "He hasn't fed" Darien said running towards him. Serena did the same, "go then get him some blood," she said. Venus sat by his side, she knew what to do she felt she might die if she didn't. Aiming her crescent beam she left a small slit in her wrist and brought it to malachite mouth Serena gasped, knowing her friend and malachite were bonding.

Darien came back just as malachite stopped feeding on Mina who looked at the now two circles on her wrist. She smiled she now felt complete. ' thank you, for letting me bond us, i don't think i could have survived if you didn't love' malachite whispered in her mind.

Mina blushed as Serena pulled her over to the side so Darien could give malachite the amount of blood he needed. "what have i done," Mina asked. Serena smiled then tipped her head back showing Mina her marks. "The same thing I did years ago," she said. "Daren's a vampire," Mina said shocked. "Actually hes a day waler and my mate just like mal is yours now i guess," Serena said. Mina smiled and nodded, "its right i feel complete now," she whispered Serena smiled as Darien an mal joined them.

"Me and Mina are going to have a girly night at mine, which means your keeping him at your apartment tonight," Serena said. Darien pouted and kissed her malachite did the same shocking Mina before both boys disserpeared.

After Serena explained all about day walkers. The bond she now shared with malachite, including the fact that he would now age at the same rate she did, they settled down to talk about the respective mates. It was a short while later Darien and malachite showed up in her room "i thought i told you to stay at yours," Serena said tapping her foot. Mina had already snuggled up with Mal. "I'm sorry angel i can't sleep with out you to cold," Darien whispered. Serena smiled and settled into bed with him, both vampires going invisible when there mates were asleep. Thats how Luna found them, being able to see the invisible vampires easily.

Later on the four sat in the arcade, Andrew brought over there food after being introduced to Mina's new boyfriend he was glad she finally found someone. Darien laughed as Mina had to explain to mal the fact that boyfriend was the same as mate.

Both vampires hissed when the girls communicators went off. Serena answered, "park as always"mars said before clicking off. The foursome exited the arcade, the two girls transformed and they all headed to the park.

The monster was big and strong and deflected the scouts attacks like there were snowballs. Venus and Serena were suddenly thrown back. Mal and Darien both growled the instinct to protect the mates kicked in and they tarted to beet the shit out of the thing that dared harm there mates.

Mars looked on shocked she knew she felt something wrong with Serena' boyfriend. "there not human," she said sailor moon and Venus got up just in time to see mars aiming her attack at there guys. "no"Venus said jumping in fount of mal taking the attack. Sailor moon did the same for Darien. Both the vampires growled there eyes red as they looked at sailor mars furious that she had hit there mates. Sailor moon dusted the monster quickly calming Darien down. Venus did the same and they both sent the boys to Daren's.

"what the hell is going on," mars asked. Going back to the temple Serena and Mina explained that Darien and malachite were day walkers and they were eternally bonded to them. The scouts were trying to understand when Serena and Mina suddenly doubled over in pain. "rose apartments no 1156 get there," Serena said pressing her bite mark and minas the two girls appeared next to there mates. "what's going on," Serena asked seeing diamond and emerald. "he wants you she wants him they both want me out of the way," malachite explained. Mina growled, as her and Serena transformed. Diamond laughed "you cant destroy me, I'm a day walker to i can handle your little light show," he said.

Sailor moon smiled, "you might be able to handle that but can you handle, fire,"sailor mars came in a fire ball in her hand. "ice," sailor mercury came in a ball of ice in her hand. " and lightning," sailor Jupiter came in lightning sparking her hand. Sailor moon smiled Darien and mal immediately stood. "since when do the females protect the males in this family," daemon appeared with a wave of his had diamond and emerald were gone. "since the females are stronger then us and get protective," Darien answered. Daemon rolled his eyes turning to Venus. "ahh my oldest sons mate he has chosen well its a pleasure to meet you dear," daemon smiled Mina smiled back "same to you sir" she said. "now dear were family call me daemon," he said happily Mina blushed.

A few days later the scouts and there boyfriends or mates all celebrated at a grand ball held at daemons castle. The great occasion was that both vampire princes had found there mates, and powerful ones at that.

"so i guess this is my happy ever after,"Serena sighed watching her friends and now family celebrate.

"no angel this is only the beginning for all 3 of us" Darien said laying a hand on her stomach she smiled up at him and they kissed, the moon light shining down on them.

Well thats it the end id be estactic if you review and give me an over all thought,I'm going to try my best to get the Internet in my boyfriends flat, so more stories i hope i have loads on paper that i want to get in here anyway let me know what you think ? love ya all Chrissy xx


End file.
